Michael Zensaki
Maikeru Zensaki (マイケル禅日本酒 , Zensaki Maikeru) He is a Human who gained Shinigami powers through almost dying as a plus. He is a main character in all of XxMichaelxX stories. Appearance At first glance, Maikeru would appear to be about 18 years old he has black hair and dark eyes he normally wears a black jacket with black pants in the human world. In the soul society he wears normal shinigami robes. Personality Michael is smart strong and funny. he loves to fight but sometimes he gets a little carried away in a battle. History Michael lived a normal life as a human but one day a hollow killed both of his parents but a shinigami showed up right before it got to him and killed it and then the shinigami said i will come back for you when its time at the time michael was 10 and didnt understand what he meant. 8 years past and it was the last day of school and the bell rung. michael was walking home but then he spotted a hollow running towards him so he ran as fast as he can but the hollow caught up to him and right before the hollow was about to eat him the same shinigami that he saw 8 years ago slashed it in half and the shinigami said its time. the shinigami showed him a underground place and forced him out into his soul form and cut his soul chain but right before michael turned into a hollow he gained shinigami powers and also hollow powers. since then michael has been learning to control his powers and his hollows powers. Later on he went to the Shinō Academy to control his powers even more. Synopsis coming soon... Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power'':' After training in with the shinigami for just one month, Micheal's spiritual pressure has peaked to explosive amounts. Similar to the likes of ichigo kurosaki, Michael can crush beings weaker than himself with his spiritual pressure and can cause them bodily pain, though this has to be forced and concentrated. As a Vizard, he possesses dual type part Shinigami and Part Hollow; but has since becoming a vizard he has learned to controll his spiritual pressure. As michael continues to train, his spiritual pressure only becomes stronger and it is colored bleack in shikai, though black and white in Bankai. As mentioned by a few and shown when manifesting a pathway inside a Garganta, michael has very dark spiritual pressure. 'Flash Step Master:' One of michael's most notable traits is his speed. He can move quite fast almost of an arrnacar's speed.By using flash step and putting spiritual pressure into either his foot or fist he can create a fast and painful punch guaranteed to send an enemy flying. 'Hand-to-Hand Skill:' Michael is a 9th degree black belt and has studied numerous techniques. '''Expert Swordsmanship: He has had sword training as a child, being pressed by watching one of his favorite shows to learn; he has alot of experience to use a sword in different ways. michael is pretty experienced with his Zanpakutō, and seems to have a strong bond with it. Kidō expert:'' Throught training with the shinigami he has become a ''Kidō ''expert. ''Zanpakutō Shikai'': Kurai tsuki''' (暗い) ''(japanese for the dark moon) is the name of michaels Zanpakutō'. In is sealed state it looks like a regular sword. Michael relases his zanpakutō by saying "awaken dark moon" when released it becomes a regular sized katana. ::: ''Shikai Special Abilitys: Maikeru's Zanpakutō has the power of darkness. one of its attacks is Kuro tsuki no surasshu meaning ("Slash of the black moon"). is causes the blade to send a massive black wave to its enemy simular to ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. ::: Kurai Mikazuki'':' this attack is called black crescent which makes a crescent shape dark energy attack that when said and it can slash almost anything in half. 'Bankai: Kurai tsuki no ōkoku ("which means the kingdom of the black moon") when in bankai form michael looks like the clothes ichigo has in his bankai but his sword is almost the size of ichigos shikai. ''Bankai Special Abilitys: michael has all the abilitys of his shikai but they are more powerfull in bankai form and he gains a few new attacks. Dākumūnsero'':' means dark moon cero. he shoots a black cero from his hands and the attack is very powerful. '''Enhanced Kurai Mikazuki: in bankai form kurat mikazuki is enhanced and has a white outline around it. 'Hollowfication' When in Vizard form, michael proceeds to battle ruthlessly, and more on the battle, much like a berserker. However, michael can still control himself to an extent, and even fine-tune his movements to supplement his attacks. His spiritual power increases drastically and gains access to the Cero Blast, the blast Vizards, Hollows, and Arrancar can use. * Enhanced Strength'':' When wearing the mask, his physical strength is enhnaced immensely. Though not visibly seen, his power seems to be great enough to break the bones of opponents he faces in battle. However, the Espada remain as an exception to this. * 'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Michael hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Michael attains power from two separate sources: that from himself and that from his immediate environment, allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Michael to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. * 'Hollow Combat:' When Michael fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The hollow mask also makes Michael more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Michael. Throughout the duration the mask is in place, Michael has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. * 'black Cero: Michael has the power to use cero like many hollows but his cero in his vizard form is only black and it can take out a whole city block. ''Resurrección Kuro tsuki no nakazora ōkoku ("which means hollow kingdom of the black moon") In this form he has a black aura and wings he has the power to control hollows. *'Regeneration:' He has the power to regenerate and body part but not his organs. *'Black & white cero': he has the power to make a black and white cero combine to make one big blast that could take out a whole city. *'Flight:' Since he has wings in this form he has the power to fly around and he can use his wings as a sheild. *'Hollow control: '''in this form he has the power to control hollows even in his vizard form he has the powers to controll hollows to some extent. *'limited duration: '''in his Resurrección he has more power but it drains his spiritual pressure causeing him to have limited time in ressurreccion but throught training he can increase the time. Category:Shinigami Category:vizard Category:Male Category:Gotei 13